


Checklist

by rarepairsinmycup



Series: Light It Up [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Family, Gen, Series, Some Humor, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Lucy spends her first night in the Strauss apartment.





	Checklist

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Fairy Tail' nor am I profiting from this.

Were she given a choice then Mira would make Lucy undergo a thorough scrubbing, washing, dress her blisters, and throw her clothing into the garbage before putting her to bed. Lucy immediately squashes these hopes, though. Upon seeing them reenter the hall, she drops the master's arm and rushes towards them, grimacing as her too-tight shoes pinch. Cooing, Elfman kneels and grabs her, lifting her over his head and keeping her there for a moment. 

“I think we should head home,” he says and looks towards his sister. “I’ll bet carrying would be more fun than walking, though.” 

“I am throwing her shoes away,” she mumbles under her breath but peels them off anyways. “I might burn them actually.” 

Excitement and fascination among the guild remain high but has settled into a dull buzz with alcohol and full stomachs. Erza observes them with a cautious, curious expression and this is a rare moment that she cannot bring herself to fault Erza for doing so. Everyone is attempting with varying degrees of success to sneak glances or outright stares. Master Makarov waves them towards the door and shrugs his shoulders. 

“I can give everyone the news,” he promises. “I demand you three go home and rest now.” 

Elfman raises his free arm and gives everyone a grin. “I solemnly swear this to everyone: no matter what happens, I shall return to my manly ways.” 

Tonight, his masculinity has been reduced into carrying a sleeping child. Mira ignores his awed coos and chuckles for the times she twitches or mumbles, and instead focuses on making a mental list of her immediate needs. 

Her blisters, other possible injuries, and her weight are her immediate concerns. Yeah, her brother has required treatment before on far nastier blisters on far worse feet. Her weight poses an entirely different danger, though. 

Overfeeding her will be an easy temptation, especially when she pushes empty plates into their laps and flashes big eyes towards the children lovers in the guild or parents like Macao. 

Her clothing and shoes aren't worth saving. However, throwing them away might incite a temper tantrum or worse a breakdown. Convincing her brother that sewing is a manly activity shouldn't be too difficult, especially when she mentions his project will involve crafting a very stained comfort item. 

“I can give her a bath tomorrow,” she says as they approach their apartment. “I'd rather not risk her waking up and getting her second wind this late.” 

His pace slows even more as they approach the stairs. “I know she has bug bites. I don't know whether she has any stings or vermin bites, though.” 

Mira matches his pace and for the first time, that night observes her closer. Her legs are caked with bright pink welts in numerous sizes. A few have been punctured from vicious scratching while others are still relatively small. Her stomach clenches and she's suddenly grateful that she chose to snack over a full meal tonight. 

“I’ll check tomorrow,” she promises and grimaces. “We better take her to our healer as well.”

Tonight, she can only run over her mental checklist again and again while she creates a bed on the couch. Elfman gives her an appreciative nod as she tucks the blanket in around her feet and pushes her too-long bangs away from her eyes. “I’ll leave the bathroom and hallway light on tonight. I don't know how she could fear the dark anymore. Our place is new though.” 

“I don't know that she fears the dark. Lucy might fear what hides in the dark.” 

Mira grimaces and squares her shoulders against an uncomfortable shiver. “I’ll pretend her dreams are filled with desserts and whatever else she wants. Now, I suggest we do as the master commanded and get some rest.”

Unfortunately, rest does not come easy for her. Mira jumps with every creak, groan, and even snore. Her brother, a renowned heavy sleeper and chronic snorer remains unaware. Her sleep doesn’t arrive until she hears a pause in his jagged snores and then – a content and tiny sigh. 

-

Someone keeps poking her eyelids. Mira groans, tugs her covers up towards her chin and presses her face down into the pillow. A thumb begins prodding her ear; folding it over and attempting to shove the lobe inside. 

“You could've woken Elfman,” she whines. “How come you chose me? Wait, did he lock his door?” 

Lucy blinks and pushes her own earlobe inward. Is this some game? No, she refuses to play a game which involves mutilating one's ears this early in the morning – night? Mira cocks her head, an action which Lucy imitates. 

“I can give you a bath,” she offers. “You can play the game in there.” 

Lucy pushes her too-long bangs away from her forehead before reaching out and doing the same to Mira. Her hand then moves from her forehead towards an enormous tangle. Her mouth puckers into a frown and  
Mira gives what she hopes is a sympathetic smile. 

“I can fix your bangs,” she promises. “I might even be able to fix this bedhead.” 

Her promise garners a reward: impossible patience from Lucy during her bath. Mira remains aware that she likely hasn’t bathed for months and fears losing the privilege again should she exhibit any behavior deemed as acting up. Lucy follows every request with little fuss: head back, eyes closed, and quit picking those bites. 

Her skin flushes pink with the scrubbing and soap. Mira takes care to avoid her bug bites and blisters. Her hair will need thinning and cutting, but she’s beginning to see a warm gold as she strips more and more grime away. Her bath water is beginning to turn cool and has developed its own grime when she hoists her from the bath. 

“How’re you feeling now?” Mira grabs a towel. 

Lucy rewards her once more with a coo and hand against her cheek. Her garbage, snot, tears, and urine reek has been replaced with shampoo and soap. Her hand is still warm from the bath water and continues stroking her cheek. Mira covers her hand and smiles. 

“Now – we try and find something for you to wear.” 

Mira searches for and finds her smallest clothes. Her tank top continues slipping from her shoulders, though and her pants sag around her hips. No matter their size, she marvels over the clothing and follows Mira through the apartment. They pause in front of Elfman's closed door. 

“I say we wake him up for breakfast,” Mira knocks until his snoring stops. “Elfman makes breakfast while I get my morning routine done. Then we visit the healer.” 

Lucy looks between her and the door. Her knock lacks fury in favor of being far timider. Lucy then steps back and puts her hands over her mouth and nose before squealing, shrieking, and snorting. 

“I do not sound like that Mira!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> In our next installment: Elfman, Mira, and Lucy visit the healer and a Fairy Tail member attempts helping Lucy with her communication skills. 
> 
> Does anyone have any guesses on the member?
> 
> A little heads-up for everyone: I am currently in the last few weeks of the semester which means a slowdown in updates. I will be writing when possible and posting when time allows (health problems and stress allowing).


End file.
